


Autumn Routine

by PoggersMaJesus



Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Thank You Moraiteru, This Is For You Yaximom, What Was I Thinking?, YouTube, ´M Sorry Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: "Yo! What's a fancy fella like you doing?""Reading. Is that not obvious?""Nope!"Yaxi has lived in the same area for 4 years and has never, she means never(!!!), seen this man before. It's only natural she gets to know him before continuing her morning jog.Making a friend is the last thing Cross expects by this exchange.
Relationships: Cross & Yaxi (DR F:SH)
Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Autumn Routine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> DanganRonpa belongs to the all-mighty Spike Chunsoft and I am nothing but a humble messenger, who might be high but do not qUESTION my sanity. Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul. 
> 
> (How do I add links, I am truly alone in this world am I not-)

A lengthy inhale of the autumn air under the yellow rays of morning is how Yaxi loved to begin her day before her half hour jog. She liked to make her way across familiar streets, through a bustling park down to her friends for a late breakfast, also a means to encourage an appetite as she rarely finds the need to eat this early. 

Yaxi was an athlete after all, so it was only natural that this would be her routine. It helped her familiarize herself with the surrounding area and even her neighbours. It was refreshing to recognize every person she met, 4 years spent in this same city and attending the same boxing ring. She's a bit famous, she likes to tell her friends, especially other equally competitive folk. 

Moving here had been a big step for her, away from her first manager and sparking up new relationships in the ring to help boost her reputation. It also created this unique opportunity to make a name so early on in her career by being an upstanding citizen. Rox occasionally liked to tell her about articles dedicated to her shivalry. _Why thank you!_

Knuckles bandaged for her destination after breakfast with Pocket, she waves the big bad wolf of the baseball league farewell and jogs back toward the park. This was her favourite landmark in the city, a lush forest in the middle of the hustle and bustle? Quite the sight and if she was lucky, maybe Grisp would be visiting sometime again. The man always felt a need to visit landmarks like these spread out in huge and polluted cities. Yaxi liked to argue that the neighborhood was perfect and the park was well taken care of. 

Excited obviously, Yaxi slows her jog to admire the light peeking through the leaves of tall oak. The cool of October settled deep within her, shielded from the warmth of the sun. Not that she ever minded these temperatures, in fact Yaxi liked the reprieve against her heated skin. Worked up by her jog and flushing red with exertion. Perhaps she should've waited longer after eating before jogging back. 

She imagines Rissi fretting over her despite not being a medical professional, but she wouldn't mind the shorter woman's sweet attention right about now. Especially when where she takes her usual break there's a man sitting on the bench. 

Yaxi might have pouted and asked whoever it was to lend her space, but what stops her is that she doesn't _recognize_ this man. At all. It baffled her as she blatantly gawks at their appearance. Dark slacks, pristine white button-up with golden buttons, gloves of all things, a trench coat over their lap and glasses sitting delicately on their nose. Where it rightfully belongs, but even that stands out to her. 

The man's legs cross themselves like he's not sitting out in the middle of the park instead of a throne. He screams _important_ and _filthy rich,_ which excites her. What's most striking about them are thick green locks of hair, styled precisely to frame the handsome face. Yaxi isn't an expert but the man is undeniably attractive, _so why haven't I noticed you before?_

She notices that the man is reading, which might explain why she hasn't been called out for staring, but that doesn't stop her from marching toward the bespectacled male.

"Yo! What's a fancy fella like you doing?" Yaxi breaks the ice, immensely curious of how the man liked to spend his time. Her sudden appearance looming over him doesn't seem to surprise him, in actuality it looks like he was anticipating her. 

Head tilting curiously, Yaxi places a finger to her chin in thought. This man reminds her of Corza in the way he sighs, lifts his peridot green eyes from the book and inspects her. Yaxi puffs her chest in pride, not ashamed of her attire. The man's brow furrows, "Reading. Is that not obvious?"

_Not anymore_! "Nope!" Yaxi cheers, happy to have the man's attention upon her as she poses in a combative posture. "I've never seen you before, can I trust you?" She asks, genuinely curious now that she's extended her hand in this tentative attempt of a friendship. 

_Mr. Fancy Pants_ glares at her, clearly he didn't understand her befriending ritual. Which solidified her opinion, he's not from around here. 

"We have never met before." Cross states bluntly, tone indicating the man's bemusement and annoyance. His features scrunch up thoughtfully, glancing around for someone to explain to him what this woman was on about. The way she acts suggests that her day has gotten particularly interesting. 

His expression sours at the thought, "May I ask for your name?" He asks out of politeness, not needing another reason to move cities again. The woman, dressed comfortably for mobility, beams at him. Her eyes alight with a promise of some kind that has Cross shuffling uncomfortably. He's unsure what he just signed up for by being nice for once. _I blame Enigma for this._

"Yaxi!!!" Yaxi bellows, jabbing the air in her excitement. Cross does well to avoid being punched by the woman, whose attitude reminds him of a certain tree lover. It was after all by recommendation that he moved here. The area was good, relatively clean and known for birthing big names. Which reminds him… 

_"The Boxer?"_ He asks, cautious of whether he was hearing that correctly. Yaxi began to tremble, smile giddy where self praise dribbled past her lips. "That's me! You know me!" She says, beginning to ramble about the fighters ring she was partaking in. Cross' eyes widen a fraction with recognition, knowing a friend of his that loved to watch sports of all kinds. 

He nearly forgets to introduce himself as Yaxi sits beside him, which means he has to accomodate for his new company and bookmark the page he was reading with a fold. Yaxi is polite, suddenly silent as she peers at him curiously. Cross sighs and offers a gloved hand in proper greeting, "Cross." 

Without a word exchanged, Yaxi shakes his hand in kind. He's afraid this might become a… Usual occurrence. Considering he has noticed this woman jog through the park that he's recently made his favourite reading spot. He's sure Yaxi realizes that too and it somehow becomes their routine. 

Cross will find himself enjoying his reprieve from society with a leather clad novel in hand. The pages feel foreign under his hands, for lack of gloves, and he basks in this simple peace before the morning reaches its end. Only then does he see Yaxi jogging toward him in the distance and he folds the book closed for tomorrow. 

Autumn leaves fall between them when Yaxi is finally close, a familiarity and warmth from this simple meeting that's happened since the first. 

"Old sport!" Yaxi shouts, scaring off a squirrel that Cross was silently staring at. He sighs through his nose, lips twitching into a smile. A traitorous reaction now that he's gotten used to Yaxi interrupting his reading. The woman loves to share about her city, tell him about the best parts of living there and they've found some similar interests to talk about. Such as when Yaxi once brought her dog on her jog. 

They share in laughter and exchanged pleasantries, Yaxi's much more boisterous than Cross' baritone. 

"Can you believe they payed her to throw!?" Yaxi asks in outrage, eyes electric with fortitude and righteous virtue. Cross hums, "I can imagine how disrespectful that was to you." The bespectacled man says evenly, while not supremely educated in the sport, it's not unheard of any athlete to be payed off to _lose_ a game or fight. 

"Not just me, but to that poor girl! She could have given it her all." Yaxi huffs, cheeks inflated as she began to pout and mellow. Yaxi was easy to work up but to Cross' amusement, her temper was easy to reign in on itself once she has spoken from the heart. It's something to admire in the woman, considering she couldn't answer all injustice with anger or compassion. Some things had to be let go.

Yaxi is all well and smiles soon after, grasping Cross' sleeve for his attention. "Enough about all that though! Tell me about that big shot company you have running." She probes, despite Cross' line of work not being near as exhilarating, Yaxi still took keen interest toward it.

She offered Cross a perspective on things he hadn't thought of before. It makes him smile at her unabashedly, another thing she likes to draw attention to by teasing him into a stone cold mask of indifference. It was always worth it to see her efforts to restore his 'good mood'. 

Shocker, Cross' day always lightened up when Yaxi was around. So as Autumn nears its end and the ice begins to settle, there's no hesitation in their routine changing to warm paper cups of coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
